Operation Oregon Dreams
Operation Oregon Dreams also known as the battle of Oregon was an operation that began on June 29th and ended in August. The main goal of the operation is to take back the entirety of the west coast of the former USA, and succeeded in taking back the states of Washington and Oregon, making it a victory. Strategy The plan for Oregon Dreams was very similar to Operation Overlord (D-Day) from WWII. Air Superiority would be needed for the battle to be a success. All airfields in the area were bombed so that Aircraft could not take off. The bombing commenced on the airfields and beachheads 10 minutes before troops stormed the beaches. The last bombers dropped their payloads mere minutes before the first troops arrived. Paratroopers from the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force dropped in Washington behind the Pacific Beach during the dead of night before the bombing commenced. They proceeded to blow up bridges that could help reinforcements get to the beaches, as well as creating a distraction for troops around the area. Gamers, The Conglomerate, and Void Hand troops landed at 5 strategic beachheads, disembarking their landing craft and storming the beachheads. After capture of the beaches, ports would be used for smaller craft until larger ports were captured by forces. Once the beachheads were secured, towns and cities were liberated as they moved to unite with pre-existing Gamer territory and resistances in the region. Territory taken from the furries was reinforced with trenches and bunkers. The troops then pushed south in an attempt to capture the coast, preventing Furries from having key ports. Some also pushed east in order to liberate the rest of Washington, and would push down along the borders of other states to encircle the furries. Once coastal POI's (Points of Interest) were captured, the troops pushed forwards to the south-east in order to free Oregon and Califurnia from Furry occupation, using naval support from the ports to help with their operations. The operation would end after the surrender of furry forces in not only Sacramento, but the rest of the west coast. Strategic Points There are many strategic that needed to be captured to ensure success. This is a list of the strategic points that were need to be captured for victory. The capture of 5 beachheads were considered requirements in order for the operation to be considered successful. All were captured during the operation, but one remained in stalemate until nightfall. They have been codenamed as the following. * Forepaw: Forepaw was a lightly defended beachhead that was stormed by the Conglomerate mercenaries. The Furries were able to repel the small force and keep the beachhead. The reason why the queen sent only 30 mercenaries to take the beach was highly questioned and she was removed from command despite a field marshals efforts. The beachhead was soon taken with complete ease with no casualties from other forces. * Highlands: Highlands was the 2nd most important beachhead to be captured during the assault. It was considered the most highly armed area, with multiple armouries, repair centres and runways nearby. The beach was stormed by a coalition from all factions involved and was captured after severe fighting. It was so bad that they were the only forces who didn’t flank the other bunkers, because they had to regenerate lost forces and wait for supplies as other forces fought more, * Strongarm: Strongarm was considered the 2nd least-defended beachhead, despite its name. It had 2 armouries and a small garage for troop transports, though not much else was nearby. It was stormed and captured by Void Hand troops with little to no resistance. * Mega: Mega was the 2nd best-defended beachhead, mimicking Highlands in terms of nearby locations. Mega ran through an area with many supply lines, being considered the most important beachhead to capture. Despite valiant efforts from the furries, the area was taken when reinforcements from already taken beachheads flanked the furries, catching them by surprise. * Sharpfire: Sharpfire was an objective containing 2 armouries and a runway. It was lightly defended, but has many bridges and other supply lines, bumping its priority to the 3rd most important. It was stormed by a combination of Void Hand and Conglomerate forces. These forces were caught in a stalemate with the forces, until the Conglomerate and Void Hand fleet lead by Billious broke the stalemate by firing a canon from a war zeppelin, The capitals of the 3 western states were the end goal for the entire operation. They are listed in order of their importance: * Olympia, Washington Olympia is the capital of Washington, and would be a very important strategic point for the operation. However, most troops were in Seattle because Seattle was a bigger city than olympia, so it was also an objective despite not being a capital. * Seattle, Washington Most furry forces in Washington were in Seattle where they could organize their troops and have housing for them as well. As of such, a large majority of troops were there. It was one of the hardest areas to take, and the only time gamers made trenches was when they had to dig in for a day to avoid sniper and machine gun fire. * Salem, Oregon Oregon was the state that the Gamers were supposed to land at first, but after the intervention of a Field Marshal during the planning stages, the objective was changed to Washington. However, Oregon was still a very important strategic location for victory to be assured. Salem is located midway through the states, located on one of the most important supply lines. Capturing this would allow the Gamers to severely harm the Furry resolves in the South. * Sacramento, Califurnia Califurnia was the last and final objective of operation Oregon Dreams. A resistance force lead by General Final Hope was supposed to begin the battle of Sacramento, an attack meant to distract Furries in the South. After the other two states would have been captured, they would be used to help pour in reinforcements into Califurnia. After the capital was captured, Furries would become extremely demoralised as they would have lost three important locations within such a short time-frame. Gamer troops would march down to Los Angeles, where more reinforcements were waiting from the remainder of Operation SD Padres. California however was captured by the Gamers and Memers in Operation Patriot unexpectedly,so the final fighting of the operation took place in Oregon although Sacramento was not captured until later. Timeline * June 14th: Operation Oregon Dreams begins planning * June 20th: Operation Oregon Dreams exits planning stages and is set for the 29th * June 23rd: Troops Start Training secretly at YMCA Camp Marston * June 28th: Troops are now ready. They are sent to the coast of Washington in a troop transport disguised as a freighter. In the night, paratroopers drop in and setup distractions. * June 29th: The invasion begins. Two beachheads are successfully captured, whilst one is lost. One remains in a stalemate. A Void Hands warship destroys a vital bunker, and the remaining beaches are captured. * July 1st: General Final Hope is finally allowed onto the frontlines after shoulder injury. The Oregon Resistance is formed. * July 2nd: The Battle of the Olympic Forest begins. * July 4th: The Battle for Olympia begins. Forces attack from the West and South whilst NAGC troops pressure the North and East. Seattle is taken in victory for the Gamers. * July 5th: A small force progresses South and makes contact with the Washington-Oregon border. * July 8th: The Battle of the Olympic Forest ends in victory. * July 10th: The Battle for Olympia ends victoriously. Furries withdraw toward the Southern border. * July 14th: Some of the bridges on the Washington-Oregon border are destroyed. Only one remains. * July 19th: Forces begin crossing the bridge. Midway through the crossing, the bridge was blown up, cutting the forces able to attack to under 100,000. * July 20th: The plan is made to divert amphibious craft from the beach landings to get across to Oregon. * July 21st: The “2nd Landing of Oregon Dreams“ turns into a stalemate. The northern forces are pushed back in a surprise attack, while the Furries dig in and try to hold the line. * July 26th: The Battle of Portland begins. The main convoy carrying furry troops is ambushed by the Oregon Resistance. Troops begin attacking the weak Furry garrison south of the city. The ground taken back by Furries in the north is taken back in a counter attack. * July 27th: The main Furry troops arrive despite their setbacks and easily repel the Gamer forces. The Memers send in backup troops to hold their lines, though they prove ineffective at first. A large Void Hand force is sent to counterattack the fresh Furry forces late in the evening. * July 28th: The Void Hand counterattack appeared to be very successful, with high casualties for Furries compared to the Void Hands. The forces however, had been lured into a trap by the Furries and took extremely high casualties during this encirclement. It has since been dubbed the worst failure of the campaign. The 1st Royal Gamer Army, led by veteran General FurryHunter11773, is sent to break the encirclement. * July 29th: The 1st Royal Gamer Army arrives and manages to break the encirclement. Many troops are lost in the battle, though the Furries are successfully repelled, giving the forces relief. Reports emerge that Furry forces are moving to other states, though these are unconfirmed. * July 31st: Lt. Müller is captured and General Final Hope is out in charge for his absence. * August 2nd: The 1st Royal Gamer Army is temporarily forced out of the operation due to furry A-806’s closing in on Ottawa. * August 4th: The Oregon resistance becomes the 82nd Elite Gamer Army. The Furries issue a formal ceasefire agreement, as the furries decided that it was a struggle not worth going for. The Operation is considered finished, with the Gamers successfully capturing Washington and Oregon. A siege is placed on Sacramento as a separate part of the operation. * August 7th: '''Sacramento is captured, forming the west coast for the gamers. The rest of furry troops retreat or are taken prisoner as gamers dig in to their new lines. The war’s tides had turned with many furry forces killed, and a large amount of land taken. * '''September 29th: On a poll held by Gamer News, Oregon Dreams is ranked as the most pivotal operation in Gamer history. It went past Operation Blitzkreig and Operation Patriot. Battles Battle of Washington * Battle of Pacific Beach * Battle of Olympic Forest * Battle for Olympia * Battle for Seattle Battle for Oregon * Battle of Portland * Battle of the Bridge * Battle of the Coast * Battle of Salem Trivia * The 7 known commanders are in no particular order: Lt. Müller, President Memus, Empoleon, Billious, General Final Hope, Princess Rosey, and FurryHunter11773. * 500 mercenaries were brought from the Conglomerate by Queen Talia to aid in the invasion. * 30 troop transports and 3 War Zeppelins were gifted by Billious to help with the invasion. * Upon being rescued, Müller came to the frontlines where he participated in the final charge that took Sutherlin back from the furries, effectively ending the operation in Oregon. He also participated in the siege in Sacramento but was wounded and transported to his safe house in Chula Vista. * The phrase “God Bless the 29th” or “Praise the 29th” is routed in origin to Operation Oregon Dreams as it is what Lt. Müller would sometimes say to finish his posts about the operation when updating other troops with info, or simply talking about the operation in general. * The Operation was started to take back the west coast, though it is also doubling as a distraction from President Memus's & General Final Hope’s attacks in Califurnia. * The operation was almost cancelled by Chief in an argument with a commanding officer. An intervention by a Field Marshal allowed the operation to proceed, as well as the appointment of the Marshal as a supervisor. * Major General Memus was also initially against the operation before switching to supporting it. After he got into an argument over air superiority and nuclear warfare with Lt. Müller, he withdrew his support. The Major General (Now the President) later rejoined the operation following Müller's sudden exit from the commanding officers (as a result of his disappearance). * Lt. Müller was never notified of the arrival of troops from The Conglomerate, but approved of the idea anyway. * Though not officially recognised, the NAGC helped with operation by pressuring locations bordering their territory. Category:Battles Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Operations